A Love Story About US
by Manga-Artist108
Summary: MIku, a mangaka who meets a girl who would change her life forever...(AHH I suck at summaries! This summary sounds like a trailer from Titanic!) Anyways, hers a MikuXLuka story. Waring: Yuri Meaning girl on girl. Don't like it, Don't read it. M For cussing and sexual contact later on in the chapters...Enjoy (@ w @) P.S. More characters will be introduce in the next chapters


*Miku's P.O.V.*

'Ugh! It's morning already? Give me a break!' Miku sighed in irritation as she realize that the bright sun beaming down on her from her windows woke her up; reminder her that it was finally morning and time to go to school.

'Man, I hate school! The only thing great about this school is the manga art class. And I don't even enjoy that class! Screamed the teal-haired girl as she took her pajamas off and headed into the shower.

Today was the beginning of the third week of entering for second year of high school. Miku was only a 16 year old and was very talented. She is an amazing manga artist. She always dreamed of becoming one of the most greatest manga artist who ever lived. But that dream was simply impossible due to all the other amazing manga artists like Ema Toyama, Tite Kubo, Hiromu Arakawa and many more that it was impossible to keep count. So instead of following her dream she simple does manga for the fun and post her own manga on her own website online. As manga artist, she collects manga as well. She have so many that it took a 12 top shelf to fill up the collection of mangas she haves.

After taking a shower, blow drying her hair, and getting her school uniform, she was out the door in a hurry. "CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Miku shouted as she wasn't looking to see as she was too focus on hurrying to school until she bumped into a nearby person.

"h-Hey! Watch where your go-" Miku was cut off as she layed eyes on the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

"O-oh I'm sorry! I didn't S-see you." the pink-haired girl said as she lift herself up and grab Miku' school bag to pat the dust off. "H-here, your bag…" The pink girl handed the bag to Miku as miku was still lost in the pinkette beauty.

"I H-have to go to school. S-see ya…" The pinkette said as she ran off to the direction of her, school leaving Miku confuse and lost; leaving her to have these new feelings she never felt before.

After what seem like hours Miku snapped back into the real world. "C-crap! I'm late!" And ran off to the school gates and headed to her first period.

During English class, Miku was too stuck on her daydreaming to listen to what the teacher was even saying. Miku had a hard time with English and English was only the class that she was mostly stuck on in her grades. So instead of listening to the teacher, she simply fall into a deep daydream of the pikette from earlier. She thought of her pink wavy hair, her beautiful, pale skin and most of all, her beautiful icy cold blue eyes that you can stare into for hours and never get tired of. Miku can go on forever thinking about the pikette until the school bell rang remind Miku that it was time to go her manga class for the rest of the remaining school day.

As Miku finally arrived, she took a seat in the far back of the room so no one would bother her as she wait for the teacter. While waiting, she watch the two twins Rin and Len fighting about something stupid probably. It's normal to see them fight. They do it all the time. Finally the teacher, Mr. Ohba-sampi came in to start class.

"Today class, I would like to introduce our new mangaka student, Merigune Luka." Mr. Ohba said as a pink-headed girl walked into the class room and make Miku's heart skip a beat, as she realize that Luka was the girl she bumped into earlier this morning.

" Hello everyone! I hope we have a great year together and I hope I can be friends with you all!" Luka said to everyone in the class

Miku breathing went short as she heard the most amazing voice ever. " This is Luka's first day her to this school so I what everyone of you to welcome her as one of us." The teacher said in a normal ton voice,

"Luka, how about you sit next to Miku over there. Miku will help you on anything you need help on" Mr. Ohba said. As Luka nobbed and walk to where I was siting.

My heart was beating so fast and my face was probably red as a tomato. 'B-but why?...' Miku thought. 'Why am I acting like this? I'm not bisexual…Am I?'

"Okay class, let's start this new week fresh and start on talking about the basis in a love manga!" the teacher said. As everyone (mostly boys) sighed in irritation as they wanted action then love.

As for Miku, she is still too busy think about her strange new feeling and trying her best not to keep any eye contact with Luka. 'Man, this is going to be a LONG week' Miku thought as the tables in her life starts turning…


End file.
